Monseaji Cronicals
by Nekoji
Summary: Twins, Kana and Komo journey to the Monsaji region where hey must gain the seals of trust from 17 hidden ciys and face legndary pokemon to prove the strenth of humans...


I don't own pokemon…. Duh.

After years of exploring, explorers in the world of pokemon have found a new region. They named it the Monseaji for the fact that there's very little _mainland_. There are 17 pokemon cities, supposedly built by ancient humans. There is one for each type each with some sort of gym. The pokemon in each city are more than willing to prove their power.

Monseaji Region Tales

Location,

Submarine Dock, Lillycove City, Hoenn Region

A girl and boy stood in front of a submarine. The girl had a blue outfit with gold strips around her wrists and ankles. She had a belt of silver leather. Her hair was bright sky blue. The boy was dressed in gray. He had a black belt and a matching bandanna. His hair was jet black. Though no one would believe it at first glance, the pair was twins.

The air was tense. Family was scattered around a beach. A few were crying. "Why couldn't you at least journey in Hoenn?" sobbed one of their aunts. Finally a man in a black suit stepped up to them.

"I trust you've said your goodbyes, Kana and Komo?" He said.

"Yes father." The two said in unison.

"Well you need pokemon before you set out to the newly discovered region of Monseaji, correct?"

"Yes father." Komo and Kana almost always responded to things at the same time in the same way.

"Well, it took me much searching but I finally found the pokemon you said you wanted to start with." Their father said. He took two pokeballs out of his pocket and handed one to each of them, who took them.

Kana instantly opened the ball. A squirtle appeared.

"Squirtle, squirt!""' It cried.

"Yay a squirtle! How did you ever find one here in hoenn?" She said excited, hugging it.

Komo followed after his twin sister. A murkrow came out of the ball. "Whoa. I never thought in my wild dreams, I would get a murkrow…" He said in quiet shock.

"Well goodbye children. Best of luck proving your strength in the new region." He said hugging the twins.

"Goodbye and thanks for everything, everyone!" Said Kana.

"I'll come back as the best flying trainer ever!" Said Komo, and he jumped into the submarine.

"And I water!" Kana said and followed him. The Squirtle and Murkcrow hopped in and Komo shut the hatch.

Komo began to fumble with the controls. "I've set the autopilot to the closest bit of Monseaji to us, the Manafi Island Chain."

"So all we have to do is wait?"

"Yep, all we can do is wait, if we battle we might damage our sub."

Kana suddenly tackled Komo in a hug. "This is so exciting, we get to be trainers together and we even have our favorite pokemon in a new little explored region!"

"Yeah." Komo was never the emotional type. "You can get off me now, sis."

Komo had begun reading a book on murkrow he had stashed in the sub and Kana read a booklet on the Monseaji Region. I don't believe it, here there are entire cities with only pokemon of a single type! They aren't just villages either…

Komo patted his murkrow. " We should use some tms on our new pokemon. I put my collection here a wile ago. I have like five of each plus hms." He said. He dug around the storage area and took a packed tm hm case. He used them to teach murkrow aerial ace, shadow ball, and fly. He passed it to Kana, who taught squitle water pulse, and surf.

A fair bit of time later, Komo looked out the subs front window. "Hey, I see something in the distance… It must be the Manafi Island chain! First order of business, finding the hidden city of water on one of these islands… Does that booklet you've been staring at for the past two hours say where the city is?" He said

"No, the location of the cities is top secret. Anyone who reveals their location other than a travel partner will be kicked of Monseaji. The only thing revealed location wise is that here is Manafi island chain. Part of being a trainer here is finding them." She replied.

"I guess this is the real start of our adventure-" Said Komo.

"Is when we set foot on that island." They both finished.

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"Murrrcrow!"

The duo's real adventure begins at Manafi island,

A city is found and Kana is kidnapped! Can they unravel the mysterious powers of the city and gain their first seals, or will they be kicked off Monseaji?

Nekoji out!


End file.
